Prolapse of the mitral valve is described in 2 patients with the Ebstein's anomaly of the tricuspid valve. This association has not been described previously. It is probable, however, that this association is not a rare one, but that clinical features of the prolapsing mitral valve are obscured by those resulting from the malformed tricuspid valve.